Beneath The Stars And The Moon
by Miss.Rainbow.Sunshine
Summary: ONESHOT.EGOSHIPPING.with.slight.advanceshipping.MISTYxxGARY...Gary, Misty, May, and Ash are at a club. Then something very unexpected happens that just shatters Misty's heart! Old feelings will be confessed as new emotions arise. Read & Review! Please!


**AN: A thousand thank you's to everyone who has reviewed and showed their support to my EGOshipping career! Thanks for the wonderful compliment lilineko! I appreciate your support and it means a lot to me. )**

**This is my first one-shot EGOSHIPPING fan-fic so please bear with me. Please read and review. I love reading what everyone has to say….but there's an exception...NO FLAMES!**

**If you don't like EGOSHIPPING then don't waste your time reading my fan-fic and writing flames on how much you despise EGOSHIPPING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of these characters...just this story, the plot, and my EGOSHIPPING pride! ) I LOVE EGOSHIPPING LIKE HOW MISTY AND GARY LOVE EACH OTHER! **

**Now you may proceed. Read & Review please.**

**Misty-19**

**Gary-20**

**Ash-20**

**May-19**

_**Italicthinking**_

"text here" talking

**Bold**background music/song lyrics

**Beneath The Stars and the Moon**

It was a beautiful night. The stars were out and formed an array of twists and swirls. It was magical and the perfect night to go to an outdoor club. Gary, Misty, Ash, and May arrived at the club looking their very best. May was wearing a red dress that went below her knees with short sleeves and her hair was up in a bun. Ash was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. Misty was wearing a knee-length turquoise dress with sleeves that went off her shoulders and her hair was down with a few curls here and there. Gary wore a white button down shirt, a leather jacket, and dark jeans. They were dressed to impress. They found a table and sat down.

"Wow, the decorations look marvelous." said Misty looking around at the silver lights covering the trees.

"So do you." said Ash. Misty blushed. She and Ash had been friends since ever. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she couldn't find the right time.

"What about me Ash?" asked May batting her eyelashes.

"You look marvelous as well." said Ash grinning. May smiled.

"Okay enough with the compliments. Let's have some fun." said Gary standing up.

"I agree. We came here to party didn't we? Come on Ash, let's dance." said Misty pulling his arm.

"Nah, I think I'd rather stay here for a while." said Ash. A slow song came on and Gary held his hand out to Misty.

**Out here in the quiet of the night **

**Beneath the stars and the moon**

"May I have this dance?" asked Gary playfully. Misty nodded and the two walked towards the dance floor. Misty put her arms around his neck and Gary put his arms around her waist.

**We both know we've got something on our minds**

"This is a little weird. Considering that I like Ash.." said Misty giggling.

"Yeah, I know. But at least we're enjoying ourselves, right?" asked Gary.

"Of course." said Misty smiling.

**You won't admit it but it's true**

"You look really nice tonight." said Gary.

**You look at me**

_Misty looks so beautiful tonight. I have been doubting my feelings for her for quite sometime, and I'll finally admit it. I'm in love with Misty. Ash sure is a lucky guy to have Misty's love. Her hair shines like the golden sun's rays on a beautiful summer day. Her eyes are the stars and my eyes are the moon that admirer the stars sparkling and twirling in the dark blue sky. But she would never love me. She's in love with Ash. I just wish I would have been the best friend she would have truly fallen in love with. Nonetheless I will always be Misty's best friend and be by her side whenever she needs me._

"You don't look bad yourself. I hope Ash doesn't get jealous." said Misty as she blushed and looked away.

**I look away**

"Yeah, since you bring up Ash. Why haven't you told him about your eternal love for him? Isn't he your one and only love?" asked Gary.

"I don't know. I haven't had the courage to actually tell him how I feel about him. He has my love, but I'm not sure if I have his." said Misty glumly.

**I want to tell you what I'm feeling**

**But I don't know how to start**

"Well there's only one way to find out. You have to tell Ash how you feel. If you don't you'll regret every moment, every chance, and every opportunity you had to tell Ash how you felt. Trust me, I've had that happen." said Gary.

_If only I would have told you how I felt sooner, maybe you would have reconsidered your feelings for Ash, and given me a chance. _

**I want to tell you but now I'm afraid**

**That you might break my heart**

"Aww…Gary that's so sad. I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll find your princess to share every moment with eventually. There's someone out there for everyone." said Misty smiling.

**Oh why should anything so easy**

**Ever be so hard to do**

"Thanks, but it's alright. I'm almost over the whole situation. You on the other hand still have that opportunity to tell your lover how you feel." said Gary as they looked into each other's eyes. There was an awkward silence.

**I want to tell you what I'm feeling**

**And to say that I love you**

Neither of them said anything for the rest of the song and they walked back to their table to find Ash and May missing.

"Where could those to have run off to?" asked Misty.

"Knowing Ash, he probably went to the buffet, and dragged May along so she could help him carry his plates." said Gary laughing. Misty started laughing too.

"We should go look for them, Ash might need help with those plates." said Misty taking Gary's hand and leading him away from the table.

"Well, let's see what makes Ash stand out like a sore thumb…his hair! Better yet, look for May's bright red dress." said Gary pointing to random directions.

"You're right." said Misty laughing as the two of them walked past the buffet. Neither Ash nor May was there.

"Man…either Ash is anorexic or he died of starvation." said Gary laughing.

"May is probably in the bathroom applying tons of make-up since she just broke out this morning. I should know, I heard her screaming." said Misty laughing. Gary pointed to a building with an open door. Ash was standing there.

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Gary taking charge and leading Misty to Ash.

"Yes, I will. He needs to know." said Misty confidently. The two of them stopped in front of Ash.

"Oh hey Ash. We've been looking everywhere for you." said Misty.

"Well you found me. May need to go to the bathroom so I came along. It shouldn't be long until she comes out." said Ash pointing to the bathroom door.

"We even went to the buffet and you weren't there! I thought you became anorexic or died of starvation or something." said Gary as the three of them laughed in unison. Then there was a silence after the laughing died out.

"Ash…I need to tell you something….it's very important…and you need to know." said Misty quietly.

"You can tell me anything Misty, you know that. Whatever it is you count on me listening to every word." said Ash.

"Well, the thing is…" said Misty. She looked up towards Gary. He nudged her arm.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Well the thing is…I am….I am in l…I love—" said Misty as May walked out of the bathroom and kissed Ash dead center on the lip and Ash kissed her back. Misty was horrified, her heart had just been shattered to pieces. Not only had she failed to tell Ash how she felt, but she also took too long and now May was kissing Ash. She wanted to cry, but she tried to hold her tears back as long as possible. She could feel Gary's comforting arms around her shoulders. After what seemed like an eternity Ash and May pulled away from the kiss they had just shared.

"So Misty, what was it that was so important that I need to know?" asked Ash as he put his arm around May. May blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's not important anymore. What matters is that you're happy with May now right?" said Misty nervously.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ash.

"Everything is fine, but I have to go now. I'm sorry." said Misty letting a tear roll down her cheek as she walked away and hid behind a tree near the door.

"What's with Misty?" asked May confused.

"Yeah, she's been acting really weird. I wonder what she needed to tell me, but as she said it wasn't that important anymore." said Ash.

"Gosh Ash can you be any denser than you already are?" asked Gary.

"What are you saying? That I'm stupid?" asked Ash frowning.

"Don't call Ash stupid! He's my boyfriend now!" said May trying to defend Ash.

"You just don't get it do you? It's your fault why she has been acting weird and it's your fault why she's crying now! We should have known something like this would have happened if she tried to tell you, but she wanted to get it over with! And your kiss May, boy did it improve things a bunch!" yelled Gary.

"Okay seriously Gary, what's wrong with Misty?" asked Ash.

"You really don't understand. She loves you! She was going to declare her feelings for you, but neither of you gave her a chance! You said you would listen to her, but you didn't! What she had to say obviously wasn't as important as that kiss May gave you!" yelled Gary.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know about any of this. I was just being friendly to my new boyfriend!" yelled May.

"Yeah, and besides, she should have told me before we got here, before today, before this week! She should have told me when she felt those feelings, when I still felt feelings for her! But I guess the Cerulean Gym Leader isn't as tough and courageous as we all thought! She's a coward and nothing more. She couldn't even say a simple 'I think I love you' to me! That's why I moved on and that's why I'm with May. That's why I am starting a beautiful new relationship!" yelled Ash. Suddenly, Ash felt a sharp pain on his face as he fell to the ground. Gary had punched him. May helped Ash back up.

"Why did you do that for?" yelled Ash.

"You're so ignorant! Don't you even care that you've just shattered your best friend's heart to pieces? I used to envy you because you had such a way with girls, especially Misty. Now I regret even thinking about being jealous." said Gary as he walked away. Misty had heard the whole argument. Gary walked past the tree where Misty was standing and sat down at the table.

_Man, I really freaked out back there. I guess I really do love Misty enough to punch my friend when he insults her character. I did a good thing. At least if Misty leaves the group, she'll remember for what I did for her. I just wish she would remember me for more than that...like the best friend she fell in love with._

Suddenly, Gary felt someone sit down next to him. It was Misty.

"Gary…." said Misty crying. Gary put his arms around Misty. His arms comforted her more than anything he could have said to her at that time.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." said Misty. Gary whipped a tear away from her face.

"I know, but at least that dumb-ass knows know. I'm sorry for what happened. If you don't want to see Ash, I could give you a ride home or something." said Gary.

"I'd like that. Oh and thank you." said Misty.

"For what?" asked Gary.

"For standing up for me. For protecting me from Ash's harsh words. It really means a lot to me. I don't think anyone else would have done that for me." said Misty.

"It was nothing. I was just doing the right thing. No one deserves that kind of harsh treatment no matter what. Anyone would have done the same." said Gary.

"No because you were the only one there that actually cared about my feelings and how I was being treated. May could have done the same, but she didn't. That just goes to show who my real friend's are." said Misty smiling. Gary spotted a chair swing surrounded by trees near the far end of the outdoor club.

"Hey, let's go sit at the chair swing over there." said Gary pointing. Misty nodded and the two of them walked through the dance floor to the chair swing. Gary held onto Misty's hand tightly not wanted to lose her among the crowd, and she was fine with it. They sat down on the chair swing and looked up at the stars.

"Considering what happened tonight, I actually had a great time." said Misty smiling.

"Yeah me too. My hand still hurts from giving Ash that punch, but I'm alright." said Gary rubbing his hand.

"Oh Gary! You did that for me?" asked Misty.

"Well if I didn't who would have? Like you said." said Gary smiling. Misty smiled back and held his hand.

**I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word**

"I can't believe I wasted my time looking for my prince charming in Ash…" said Misty looking up at the stars.

"I know, but you'll get over him eventually. I think you're taking this pretty well." said Gary as he put his arm around Misty.

**I tell myself today would be the day  
But every time I lose my nerve**

"That's not the only reason." said Misty quietly.

**I look at you  
You look away**

"Why is that?" asked Gary as he looked at Misty. Misty looked away and blushed deep red.

**Why?  
Why do you turn away?  
It must be you're afraid like me.**

"You told me that if I didn't tell someone my feelings that I would regret every moment, every chance, and every opportunity I had to tell them. That's the only way to find out if a person truly loves you, but I doubt that will ever happen." said Misty quietly.

**I try but I can't pretend that I**

"Oh." said Gary.

**Don't feel for you the way I do**

"I just wish my prince charming would sweep me off my feet and take me in his arms. We would be together forever, sharing every moment of happiness and sadness in our lives." said Misty sighing.

**Can't you see?**

"I think you've found your prince." said Gary.

"How do you know?" asked Misty. Then Gary kissed Misty. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She held onto him tightly and didn't want to let go. It was the most passionate kiss that they have ever shared, with the most sincere and eternal feelings being conveyed through something as simple as a kiss. It was indeed true love's first kiss **beneath the stars and the moon** just as it was intended.

**Beneath the stars and moon….**


End file.
